


Keep You Sheltered (From the Storm that's Raging On)

by xoPrincessKayxo



Series: Pride Month 2017 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dan Howell Is Not A Youtuber, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Phil Lester Is Not A YouTuber, Pride month 2017, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoPrincessKayxo/pseuds/xoPrincessKayxo
Summary: Written for Prompt #1- StormDan is not happy to be caught outside in the storm. Luckily, he finds shelter in a small liquor store and the kindhearted cashier that works there.





	Keep You Sheltered (From the Storm that's Raging On)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from  
> https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161299644972/queermiraculous-its-pride-month-the-wonderful
> 
> Happy Pride everyone!

Being stuck outside in a thunderstorm was not Dan’s idea of a good Friday night. Unfortunately, the party had run out of beer, and seeing as he was doing nothing but standing in the corner staring at his phone, he’d been elected to go out and buy more. He’d been halfway to the liquor store when the sky decided to open up.

“Of course,” he muttered darkly, ducking his head, and crossing his arms over his chest. It was just his luck he’d left his jacket at the party- he was going to regret so much of this in the morning. Resigning himself to said fate, he sped up, the store coming into view.

The store was small and unassuming, bottles lining the walls and cans stacked haphazardly on tables in the middle. Dan ducked inside right as a loud crack of thunder hit. Walking back was going to be _so much fun._ He sighed and looked around, grabbing a few bottles of what looked the strongest. He was definitely going to keep one of these for himself.

“You okay over there?” a voice asked, and he realized he’d been thinking out loud. _Great._ He probably looked insane. Or just really drunk. He wasn’t sure which was worse.

“I’m fine, thanks. Just… picking stuff up,” he answered, grabbing another random bottle and making his way to the counter.

“You’re drenched!” the cashier gasped when Dan was in full view.

“Um, yeah? It’s raining pretty hard out there,” he explained shifting awkwardly.

“Well, you can’t go back outside like that. Here, let me go get a towel,” the cashier suggested, and disappeared before Dan had a chance to protest.

The cashier returned with two towels in hand and a pleased look on his face. Actually, Dan realized when he got close enough to hand him the towels, it was a really nice face. Was it even possible to have eyes that blue?

“Thanks. You, um… Didn’t have to do this.”

“Well I wasn’t gonna let you stand here all cold and wet. I’m Phil by the way.”

“Dan.”

“So, Dan, what brings you here in the middle of the night?” Phil wondered, heading back to the counter.

“Oh, you know, party ran out of booze, I was being anti-social…”

“So, you were the perfect candidate to get more?”

“Precisely.”

They stood in awkward silence for a moment while Phil rung up his order.

“I’m not much of a party person either,” he said after a minute, “Unless I have a friend to follow around, I just stand in the corner and wish I was anywhere but there.”

“Same- except my friends always ditch me, like five minutes in until they need drinks,” Dan replied. He didn’t realize how that that sounded until after he’d already said it, but Phil just laughed and nodded like he completely understood. It was a new feeling, being understood, and Dan liked it immediately.

The feeling continued when Dan complimented Phil’s _Attack on Titan_ t-shirt and it spurred a very long, very lively discussion about anime. The anime discussion dissolved into a discussion about music, which dissolved into a discussion about movies, and then tv, and so forth. Dan didn’t even know it was possible to have so much in common with a person. He’d been about to voice this thought to Phil when his phone rang. He quickly mouthed “Sorry,” and went to answer it.

“Hey, where are you? It’s been over an hour!” Mark hissed, sounding annoyed.

“I could have drowned you know. I could be washed up on the side of the road and you wouldn’t even notice,” Dan answered, looking over at Phil, who was wearing an amused expression. It softened his features in a way that made Dan’s stomach twist.

“Are you coming back or what? We already sent someone else,” Mark said, and Dan could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

“You know what? I think I’m gonna wait the rain out here,” he told him, and hung up before he could change his mind.

“Is the party completely dead without you?” Phil asked.

Dan laughed and shrugged. “They’ll work it out. I’d kind of rather stay here.”

“You’re more than welcome to, but I do have to close up soon.

“Oh! Right, sorry. I can go, I ju-”

“Dan. It’s fine, honestly. Meeting you has been the best part of my shift,” Phil told him with a shy smile.

“… Oh. You too. I mean, I’m glad I met you too. Sorry I didn’t end up buying anything,” Dan replied, trying (and failing) to hide how flustered he was.

“That’s okay, most of this stuff is terrible anyway. I’ll put it up, and then give you a ride home?” Phil suggested.

“Sounds good.”

Dan didn’t live too far from the store, but neither of them were quite ready to say goodbye just yet. Instead they stayed in the car, watching the rain fall and drifting between talking and comfortable silence. Dan usually felt pressured to fill silences, unable to shake the feeling he was boring the other person, but this was different.

“You’re falling asleep,” Phil pointed out when Dan started to drift off after they’d decided to see if they could sing the entire _Steven Universe_ theme song from memory.

“Am not,” Dan muttered petulantly.

“Are too. Go, get some sleep. It’s like four in the morning,” Phil instructed unlocking the doors.

“Fine, fine. Will you be okay getting home?" Dan asked, opening the door.

“Of course. Didn’t you know? I’m nocturnal."

“You’re a nerd is what you are.”

“A nerd that can text you tomorrow?” Phil asked hopefully.

“Obviously. Good night Phil.”

“Good night Dan.”

The next day, Dan woke up at half past noon with a text from Phil asking if he knew that a group of owls was called a parliament. He rolled his eyes fondly and texted back that no, he did not know that, why would anyone know that? Just like that, they were texting like they hadn’t spent the entire night up talking to each other. And when Phil suggested going for coffee to recharge after being up so late, Dan readily accepted.

So maybe getting caught in a storm wasn’t Dan’s idea of a perfect Friday night, but sitting squished together on a loveseat in the corner of Starbucks, feeling something new and precious blossom, was perfect any day. And in a weird way, he owed it all to the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! And if you did, let me know!  
> If you want, come say hi on tumblr @obessive-mess!


End file.
